mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Collect
The Collect is a multiversal entity, and is one of "The Five", being simillar to the Council of Life, The Xir'algath, The id and The Infinites. It serves as a side character in both 2059: The invasion and Escape from Whitegate. Interestingly, simillar to how the Xir'algath are representative of the forces of darkness and the Council of Life are representative of light, The collect seems to represent the void; or the absence of either. Personality To put it simply, the collect is a hypocritical, rude and incredibly haughty individual, believing everyone and everything to be below them, and for good reason. Althought The Collect is only as old as the others of The Five, he is still incredibly powerful. Despite this, The Collect is very reserved with their powers, not being overly showy with them. Powers Energy and Soul manipulation The Collect has the power to bend the energy of beings' souls. This ability was demonstrated when The Collect tore Charybdis' astral form from his body. Shards Much in the same way that 3-dimensional beings have 2-dimensional shadows, so too does The Collect(a 4-dimensional being) have a 3-dimensional shadow. The Collect's shadow is their only presence on the physical plane, and their only way of interacting with it. Because unlike the other beings in The Five, who can alter their dimensional frequencies at will, The Collect is somehow for some reason permanently suspended in the 4th dimension. This could be due in part to the effects of The Collect's exposure to Absolute Nothingness over time, or perhaps because of a sabotage commited in the past, but there can only be speculation for now. Anyway, The Collect's shadow is the only way he can physically interact with the third dimension. So, he split off a fragment, "shard" of his shadow away from his main shadow, and gave it a rudimentary sentience, however it is still unknown why. The Shard acts in function much similarly to Vessels, minus the fact that while Vessels can still touch things and interact, the Shard is limited to speaking and creating semi-sentient projections. "Absolute nothingness" Manipulation The Council of Life have Primordial Energy, The Xir'algath have Xalnergy, The id have Ignotium Energy, and The Infinites have The Crimson. Whilst the Collect has mastery over "Absolute Nothingness", essentially allowing them to "erase" certain things. However, due to The Collect's refusal to show off, it's difficult to tell the exact limitations of the power. This allows The Collect to keep the element of suprise should it need to fight. However, considering the power of "absoulte nothingness" that was witnessed in Arena battle II and in Death Race, it can be assumed that actually fighting The collect would be difficult if not impossible. Due to The Collect's connection to absolute Nothingness, one could argue that The Collect may be the oldest being in The Multiverse, since he was created from Absolute Nothingness and nothing predates The Multiverse. However, The known Collect's conciousness had only been formed at the time of The Five's creation, so he is still technically just as old as every other Multiversal Race. And furthermore, there is new evidence to suggest that perhaps there was something that predated nothing, and therefore predates The Collect that others have met. As for the true collect. It may never be known and is better left that way.